I'll Take Care of You
by sunshinetuna1
Summary: Typically shows usually have a plot line where one person is sick in the first season. The Fosters didn't have that so it lead me to think about the family dealing with each member of the family getting sick or injured at one time or another.
1. Brandon's Jackhammer

It was the first morning of mid semester exams and the kids were up early. They wanted the extra time to make sure their mid semester projects were perfect or to study a little more or both.

It was definitely a stressful time so Brandon wasn't surprised that he had a headache.

He went to breakfast and managed about 4 bites before he was nauseous and couldnt eat anymore. After breakfast Brandon went back upstairs and started packing his backpack. As he was doing that his head was pounding. He couldn't push through the pain anymore.

He walked to his moms room and knocked on the door. "Good morning, do you have any ibuprofen?". Stef went to get the ibuprofen as Lena asked if her son had a headache. She wasn;t surprised when Brandon nodded yes. His stress often manifested as a headache. Lena pulled him into the room and kissed him on the forehead. She did it not only to comfort him but to see if he had a fever. She was relieved when he didnt. The last thing she wanted was a sick kid in an exam.

Little did she know that's exactly what was going to happen.

After taking the ibuprofen and having a moment of quiet with his mom, the family piled into the car and went to school. Brandon went to Timothys class first. During the exam he hoped the silence of the exam would calm his head and his slowly fraying emotions. Instead what he got was a lot of noise. Noise he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. His head was feeling like someone was jack hammering it and the sound inside his head was deafening.

He made it through the exam, went to music class and found that he just couldn't stay there. The sounds and the bright sunlight in the room full of windows were making it impossible to concentrate on anything and making his head worse. He was really starting to worry. He had had headaches before but nothing this bad. He asked his teacher for a bathroom pass and left the class. It was a god thing that he left when he did as the stimuli of the music room made his stomach do a flip and before he knew it he was kneeling in front of the school toilets losing his breakfast.

When he was sure he was finished being sick he decided to find Lena. He wasn't sure that his head as going to make it to lunch without some kind of intervention. he walked towards her office he noticed that he was feeling dizzy and really cold. He was glad when her office came into view. He knocked lightly on her office door but she didnt respond. He texted her and she didnt respond. So he called his mom and got her voicemail. He decided to head back to the music room to get his stuff since it was almost time for lunch.

At lunch he sat with his siblings. Mariana was the first to notice that Brandon looked pale and was squinting. She told him to go to Lena, he told her that he had tried. She told him to put his head down on the table, it might help. Jesus didnt really notice anything until his older brother started giving away his lunch items. The nausea he was feeling was awful. all he wanted to do was sleep off whatever illness he had caught. With his head down his siblings started to talk about how the night at home was going to suck. Jesus had been sent to his Mamas office accidentally tripping someone in gym. He says accident the other say on purpose, Mariana had been sent to her Mama because she and tia were disrupting the class. Callie had been sent to Lena due to a cheating scandal in biology class (*it would later turn out that she hadn't cheated but had sat beside someone who did). Jude had been sent to his Mama when he and Connor were caught kissing in the hallway.

After lunch Brandon knew he had to find Lena. His first afternoon class had their exam the next day so all would be missing was an in class study. It took about 10 minutes but he finally found Lena. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking and literally bumped into Lena. He put his head up to apologize when Lena caught a glimpse of her son. He was pale, sweating, squinting and just looked awful. She wrapped her arm around him and guided him back to her office. When they got there she put him on the couch and got him water. She asked if he was alright and he said no. He told her about his headache and how the ibuprofen from the morning idnt do anything. He told her how he got sick during music and how nauseas he was at lunch. Lena kissed Brandon on the forehead again, told him to lie down and put a trash bin by his head.

Lena was relieved to see Brandon sleeping a few minutes later. She grabbed some paperwork for a board meeting and headed to Montys office. She kissed her son and told him she would be back. On her way back from the meeting she called the kids doctor to see if she could get an appointment for Brandon for today. She didn't know what was going on in that head of his but knew it wasnt normal for him.

As the kids started to file out of the school she guided her oldest son to the car. The others were already there fighting over who would get shot gun. Truth was Lena was upset with the other kids and she rather loudly said that Brandon would be getting the front seat. The rest of the kids piled into the car. Lena helped Brandon with his seat belt and gave him a plastic bag in case his stomach couldn't handle the ride home. At every red light Lena would run her hand along Brandons back. She knew that when she was sick she liked to be touched. Brandon leaned his head on the passenger side window. The coolness helped dull his queasy stomach a bit. The rest of the kids kept carrying on talking and arguing with each other. Lena kept telling them to quiet down but they wouldnt listen.

Once they pulled into the driveway Lena laid down the law with her kids. At this point she was fuming over the behavior of her kids. She raised her voice telling all her kids that they needed to head up to their rooms and do their homework and she didnt want to hear a peep from anyone until dinner. Brandon knew he was too out of it to do homework so he looked at Lena with pleading eyes and asked if he could take a nap before dinner. Any other time that innocent question would have been answered with a kiss and a smile but today Lena just saw the question as defiance. She was so angry at the kids that she found herself yelling at Brandon teling him to just do what he was told.

Stef got home about 40 minutes later. She found Lena by the stove crying. Stef walked up and wrapped her arms around her wifes waist. She kissed her wife, dried her tears and asked her what happened. She told Stef about the kids and how she yelled at Brandon. Stef decided to go check on her sick baby. When she walked in she saw him lying on the bed with a textbook open. He looked up at her with exhaustion and pain in his eyes. Her heart broke. She told him that Lena didnt mean to yell at him and that he was free to nap until they took him to the doctor. She laid in bed beside him and rubbed his head while they quietly talked about his symptoms. Brandon let out a tear, the pain was really getting to him. Lena then called out for dinner. Stef kissed Brandon and asked him to change into something comfortable and that he could avoid dinner if he wasn't up to it.

After dinner Lena went in to check on Brandon. He had tried to change into pyjamas but failed. He had on pj bottoms but his same school top. He was trying to sleep when she walked in. Lena sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his back. She apologized for her outburst earlier and helped her son to his feet. They slowly walked to the car and they got to the doctors office with Brandon who got sick on the way once.

At the doctors office Brandon lost what little resolve he had left. The bright lights and office noises were sending his jack hammer head into overdrive. He just wanted to go home and looked at his mom and pleaded to go. She was heartbroken. Her son was really sick and and in pain and there was nothing that she could do to take it away. After filling out all the forms they waited for what seemed like forever before Brandons name was called. In the doctors office he dimmed the lights and brandon thanked him. The doctor did several tests and came to the conclusion that Brandon was in the middle of a stress induced migraine. Stef got mad at herself, she can't believe she missed the signs. She herself had migraines in the past but had only had a few since being with Lena and hadnt had one in several years. Lena knew how to help her wife and so togehter they knew they could help their son.

They gently guided their son to his bed, pulled the curtains to make the room as dark as possible and turned off anything that might make noise. They got him a bottle of water and Stef put a cold cloth on Brandons head.

Brandon got fuzzier as his pain got worse. It was hard for him to voice his pain. He was exhausted but the pain wouldnt let him sleep. Lena checked on him very early in the morning, she changed his cold cloth and rubbed his back. That made his pain worse. He hoarsely said "no touching". She took that as a cue to leave and was almost out of the door when Brandon said "Mama stay". He was lonely and scared.

Lena stayed with him as long as she could. She wanted to say things but thought that her just being there might have been enough. Stef stayed home with Brandon for the rest of the day. Lena hated to break the news but school board rules required him to be in his exam. Stef went to wake her son and started to cry. He was laying in bed, curled into the tightest possible ball with his head under a pillow. Stef could hear the faint sound of crying from her son. He hadnt been to sleep much because of the pain. She slowly got him out of bed and even slower down the stairs. She gave him a pair of sunglasses as they headed to the car.

Stef messaged Lena before they left the house so she was waiting for her wife and son. They helped him to class and then the two women went back to Lenas office to wait for school to finish. Jesus and Mariana rode back with Stef and Brandon. They were loud and Brandons pain was getting worse. After having enough he finally yelled SHUT UP at the top of his lungs. He finally had peace.

Once they all got home the moms threatened the kids and they all stayed upstairs quiet. The moms headed outside to the backyard to sit alone for a few minutes when Callie came running to them. She told them how they had all heard a thud and she went to see what it was. She found Brandon in a heap on the floor at the side of his bed. Callie had taken charge before she went to get her moms. She had Jude sitting with Brandon, had sent Mariana to get cleaning supplies and Jesus to get a new pair of pyjamas. The moms rushed to Brandon and Stef kneeled in front of him. She asked where he was going. All he could do was point towards the bathroom. She asked if he still needed it and he nodded.

She and Lena got him up and walked him to the bathroom while Callie and Mariana cleaned up. Once Brandon hit the floor he had an accident and then got sick. Callie was so glad she had a strong stomach. After a bath, a cold cloth and some momma attention Brandon looked a little less pained then he had earlier in the day.

Brandon went to bed after that. The moms went to bed that night early, they were exhausted. Brandons emotions had been playing with their emotions and that day. They werent complaining about him being sick, the migraine wasnt his fault. The next morning was SAturday. Stef went off to work and Lena had sent all the kids out of the house for the day to keep it quiet. She was about to make herself some lunch when she heard foot steps by the stairs. She looked up to see Brandon at thetop. He wasn't swaying or sweating and he didnt look as pale as he had for the last couple days.

He walked towards Lena and hugged her. He apologized for being rude when he told her not to touch him. He told Lena his headache had gone away and he was much less fuzzy then he was earlier. He did say that he was still exhausted though. She hugged him back and told him he never had to apologize for what happens when hes sick. They had a lunch of soup and crackers and watched a movie. Well Lena watched the movie, Brandon slept.


	2. Mari and Moms

**I had a request for Marianas story next. So here it is...**

**Who should I do next?**

Mariana noticed that she was a little wobbly walking down to breakfast. She also knew that she wasn't feeling that great. She sat down and had a piece of toast for breakfast. It didn't really matter what she had, when she wasn't feeling well she didn't get very hungry. She went to school knowing that one of the upsides of having her mama as the vice principal is that if she started feeling worse, she could always retreat to the safety of her mothers arms in the protection of her office. She was feeling hotter and hotter as the day wore on. By last period she asked Tia to let the others that she wasn't going to be at dance practice, she wasn't feeling well. She went to her moms office and knocked on the door. When she was called in, Lena didnt need to ask why her daughter was there. She could see that Mariana was sweating and a bit pale. She had her daughter sit on her office couch and felt her forehead. While she could tell her daughter had a fever, she was relieved that it wasn't incredibly high. Lena asked Mariana if anything hurt, the girl nodded. Her right ear had been hurting her all day. She just thought that she slept on it funny.

When the kids got home, Lena grabbed the oral thermometer, some juice and some ibuprofen and went upstairs to check on her youngest daughter. She found Mariana sleeping. Instead of waking Mariana, Lena just put a blanket over her and kissed her. She knew that no matter what was going on with her daughter that sleep was a good thing. When Stef got home she found Lena making dinner and Lena filled her in on the specifics of the day. Stef went upstairs to get changed and check on her sick daughter. When she walked in she saw Mariana starting to stir. She sat down on the side of Marianas bed and started to rub her head. Mariana winced in pain as Stef accidentally touched her ear. Stef grabbed the juice that Lena had left and offered it to her daughter. Mariana took the juice and drank the whole thing, she was suddenly so thirsty. Stef rubbed her daughters back while she drank. Just before she finished she had her daughter take the ibuprofen Lena had left.

Once Stef got Mariana settled she headed down to dinner with the rest of the family. After dinner Lena told Stef that she called the doctor. She said the doctor thinks that Mariana has an ear infection and that it should clear up on its own. He said if she still felt sick in a few days to bring her in. He was pretty sure she would be just fine.

Lena went to check her kids before bed and leaned in to whisper to her daughter to tell her if she needed her moms that all she had to do was come into their room. About 20 minutes later Mariana slowly walked to her moms room. She was still feverish and her ear still hurt, she felt awful and just wanted her moms. Mariana knocked lightly and Lena invited her in. She told her daughter to get in to bed with her and Stef. Stef got out of bed and went to Marianas room to get the thermometer and another blanket for her shivering daughter. The more Mariana shivered, the more Lena snuggled her daughter. Stef came back and took her daughters temperature. She happy to see that the temperature was 101 Fahrenheit. Both moms waited until Mariana fell asleep before they fell asleep. In the morning, the moms woke up and found Mariana not there. They both woke up with a dart and started to look for her. They found her in the shower getting ready for school. Her ear didn't really hurt anymore and after taking her temperature her fever had broken.

Mariana had a bit of breakfast and once Lena got all the kids to school, she held Mariana back for a minute and told her if she started to feel sick that Lenas office was available for a break if she needed one. She hugged and kissed her daughter once more before the girl went to class.

Mariana got home, did her homework, had dinner but turned in a bit early. She was feeling better but was only just a bit tired.

The following morning, she felt a million times better and was glad that her moms had been there to comfort her.


	3. Callies Ill Will

**I've have had a few requests for Callie. I know that a few people have asked for Callie being there for a only a short time but this was rattling around in my head. I will get to that one as well as the requests for Jesus, he's next, and Callie and Jude.**

Callie was asleep in bed. Well not so much asleep, more like restless but laying down. She was coughing a bit. Her coughing was keeping Mariana up. Mariana was tired because of Callies coughing and she asked Callie if she would go and sleep on the couch for the night. Callie grabbed her blanket and dragged her exhausted body down the stairs and eventually fell asleep, she was too tired to argue with Mariana. She was woken up by Stef, who was coming in after a late shift. Stef was concerned about why her daughter was sleeping in the living room. She figured out why when she heard her cough, then sniffle, then sneeze then cough again. Stef rubbed her tired eyes. All she wanted to do was change into her pjs and sleep for the next several hours. She knew that her plans had now changed. She helped Callie off the couch and wrapped her in her blanket and lead her to the stairs. Once they got upstairs, Stef guided Callie to the moms room. Callie had never spent the night in her moms room and really all she wanted was her own bed.

Lena was still awake, she was reading a book. She smiled at her wife and then frowned when Callie walked in behind Stef. Lena could hear that Callie was ill. She ushered her daughter into the bed and rubbed Callies back until she fell asleep. Lena and Stef fell asleep not much later. Callie slept pretty well for the most part, waking up every now and then to cough and sniffle. When Lena woke up she expected to see Callie beside her but started to panic when she didn't. Lena threw on her robe and started to head around the house looking for her daughter. She found Callie in the kitchen getting her breakfast with the rest of her siblings. Callie looked at Lena and said "I've had a cold and gone to school before. It's not ideal, but i have an oral report to give later and I don't want to miss that." Lena walked over and kissed her daughter and despite her objections she let her daughter go to school.

Callie had coughed, sniffled and sneezed her way to lunch. She noticed that her head was aching now. She walked to Lenas office and knocked. When Lena let her in, Callie walked over and sat on the couch. She told Lena she had a headache and did she have something for the headache and some extra tissues.

Lena checked to see if her daughter had a fever, and was happy to see that she didn't. Lena tried to assess what type of illness Callie had. She asked if Callie had a sore throat, to which she nodded. Lena figured that Callie had a cold. Lena let Callie rest in her office for the remainder of lunch and let Callie decide if she was okay to go to class that afternoon. Callie decided that since she her head wasn't aching anymore and she had had a break, that she was okay for class.

The rest of Callies afternoon was okay. She coughed and sneezed her way through class. Her only real complaint was that her throat was hurting more and more as the day went by. By the time school had ended for the day, Callies voice was very raspy.

When they got home, Lena sent Callie to bed to take a nap while she helped Jude with his homework. When Jude and his homework were squared away Lena went upstairs to check on Callie. Callie was asleep on her bed with no blanket on. Lena pulled the blanket up over her daughter and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She knew that sleep was good.

Once Stef got home, Lena asked Stef if she would check in on Callie. Lena knew that realistically she didnt need to ask, given Callie and Stefs reationship she knew that Stef would check on her anyway. Stef walked in and found Callie stirring. She went over to see if she could get her daughter anything. Callie shook her head. Stef asked her if she was thirsty, and Callie nodded. She had hoped that whatever Stef would bring her to drink would help her throat. Stef kissed her on the head and went down stairs for dinner.

After dinner Callie fully expected to see one of her moms come in to check on her. When Jude walked in it made her smile. She always felt better when Jude was around. He came upstairs with some warm chicken broth. He sat on the edge of Callies bed, careful to try and not get sick while still showing his sister some little brother love. Callie managed to down the broth (Lena was mindful not to make it too hot). She hugged Jude and he left the room.

Moments after Jude left, Mariana came in to get her pjs. She was sleeping in Brandons room for the night. Brandon was staying at his dads. Mariana wished Callie well, asked her if she needed anything and then left the room. No sooner had Mariana left did Stef show up in the room. Stef was carrying a tray full of items. She had another mug of broth, vaporub and a personal sized humidifier and some ibuprofen. She started slowly taking apart the items of her tray. She put vaporub on Callies neck, back and feet and then put a pair of the girls socks on her. She put the mug of broth beside Callies bed along with a bottle of water that she had in her pocket. She set up the humidifier and told Callie that the ibuprofen was there if she needed it. She looked at her daughters heavy eyelids and layed down beside her in Callies bed. Callie was asleep mere moments after her head hit her pillow. Stef left the room taking the tray with her.

The following morning Lena found Callie downstairs getting her breakfast. Lena looked at her daughter. She looked considerably less pale then she had the day before. She was still coughing but sounded so much better. Callie felt so much better. She wasn't 100% but knew she would be in a few days. She was grateful that her moms were there to take such great care of her.


	4. I hate this

Jesus was tired, his stomach was hurting him, his head was aching and he was sweating. He was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He was too afraid to move because of his hurting and now nauseous stomach. So he just laid there, listening to the sound of Jude sleeping and the occasional ticking of his alarm clock.

He must have fallen asleep because he was startled awake by the blaring of his alarm. He reached over and turned it off deciding that his ailments demanded 5 more minutes in bed. He must have fallen asleep again, because this time he woke up to a concerned look from his twin. When Jesus didn't get up for breakfast Stef sent Mariana to go and rush her twin. She immediately knew he wasn't well. She put her hand on his forehead and was really worried about how hot her brother was. She told him to stay in bed that she would send one of their moms to take care of him. Lena was on the top step when she saw Jesus bolt for the bathroom. She knew what that meant. She raced into the bathroom behind her son. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words while her son was busy throwing up. Once he finished, he rested himself against the bath tub. He wanted to wait until his stomach stopped flipping around before he left the safety of the bathroom. Lena grabbed him a glass of water. Jesus took the water and put it down beside him. He felt like he was going to be sick again but not yet. Lena sat beside him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Jesus and Lena sat together quietly for a few more minutes until he got sick again. And again, Lena rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him. Once he finished this time, he asked Lena if he could take a shower. He was hot and sweaty and felt gross. Lena left the bathroom got her son a pair of clean pjs and called her and Jesus in sick. Once she heard the shower stop and the bathroom door open she put her arm around her son and led him back to his bed. He laid down on his bed, and Lena tucked him in. She went and got some supplies for her son. When she came back upstairs, she saw Jesus laying in bed shivering. She went and grabbed him a second blanket to tuck around him. Once she got him the second blanket she took his temperature. He had a higher fever then she was comfortable with, so she had him take a fever reducer. Jesus bolted up right and Lena bolted for the garbage can. She managed to get it to him just in time.

Jesus got sick a few more times each time Lena stayed with him. Once Jesus was done throwing up he fell asleep. Lena used Jesus' nap time to catch up on some work papers and to call Stef and fill her in on the morning. Lena didn't really get much time to herself when she heard Jesus call for her. When Lena got into his room she could tell that he had been sick again and that he was no longer cold. She took his temperature again and was sad to see that his fever was getting worse. She had decided that if it went up too much more she would be taking him to the ER.

Lena decided to order pizza for the kids for dinner and called Stef to ask if she would pick it up on the way home. When Stef got home she went upstairs to check on Jesus. When she got upstairs she was glad to see that he was sleeping. She knew that if nothing else, Jesus would likely stay in his own bed tonight, he didn't like to have other people in his personal space for long when he was sick. Stef got changed went down to dinner and then asked the girls if Jude could share their room for the night. She didn't want Jude to get sick too. So with everyone okay with the plan the kids got the air mattress all set up for the night.

As Lena took care of the girls, Stef went to look in on Jesus. He was awake and saw her and asked her to stay. She sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his stomach. He felt sick to his stomach but had nothing left to throw up. He felt safe with Stef there with him. He was enjoying the quiet alone time with her when Lena came in. She took his temperature and showed the thermometer to Stef. It was the highest it had been all day. Lena motioned to Stef for them to chat in the hallway. Once in the hallway Lena told Stef that she had a gut feeling that it was going to get worse. They decided that he needed to go to the ER. See if they could do something to help break his fever.

Lena and Stef helped Jesus to the car and they made it to the hospital pretty quickly. Once there Lena and Jesus sat in the waiting room while Stef parked the car. She had left Brandon and Callie in charge at home. It was a fairly quiet night and Jesus was seen quickly. They hooked him up to a drip containing some saline (they were worried about dehydration) and a fever reducer. Once the doctor left the room Jesus fell asleep. Stef and Lena fell asleep in their chairs on either side of their son. The doctor showed up just as the bag of liquid was finished. They checked his temperature and while it had gone down, his fever hadn't yet broken and the doctor was not willing to let him leave. A while later the doctor came in to check on Jesus. When he finished Jesus looked at his moms and said how much he hated being sick. Lena looked at him and smiled. She reminded her son that no one likes being sick. After several hours and some extra strong fever reducers Jesus was allowed to go home.

When they all got in the door, Mariana literally flew into his arms. She hated when he was sick and she hated being separated from him. Jude gave him a gentle hug, Callie gave him a smile and Brandon teased him.

He went to upstairs and got into bed. He wasn't super tired and for once his stomach wasn't flipping around. He smiled. He knew this must mean he was getting better. Stef sensing that her son was likely on the mend went upstairs with a small bowl of soup and some crackers. Jesus downed the soup very quickly. He was hungry. Jesus spent the rest of the day napping, reading or just playing on his phone. When Lena went to check on him that night, she felt his forehead. For the first time since he got sick, his forehead didn't feel like he was burning up. Lena took his temperature and smiled when she saw it at a much more manageable level. She knew that he would probably feel much better on the morning.

Jesus fell asleep smiling. He felt so loved, so taken care of and was so glad to be getting better. He was tired of being sick.


	5. Stefs sick day

Stef came downstairs, her throat hurt and her voice was raspy. She wasn't feeling great. She was dressed for work. She knew that she could still work as long as she stayed in and did paperwork. Everyone was really busy that morning so it was easy for Stefs lack of talking to go unnoticed.

She had stopped at a local coffee shop to grab a tea. Normally she would drink coffee at the station but today she thought that a tea might be better. She took her tea and went into work. She was sitting at her desk working on her paperwork when the Captain came to tell Stef that she and Mike were to head out to a gas station robbery. The officers on the scene requested back up.

Stef grabbed her tea and walked out to the squad car with Mike. At this point she had pretty much lost her voice and the dull ache in her throat was now almost punishing her. Stef went to get into the passenger seat, something that she rarely did. It was something that she liked about Mike, that he was always willing to let her drive. Stef in the passenger seat made him suspicious. But he said nothing. They drove to the scene in silence both lost in thought.

When they got to the scene, Stef got out of the car and started to sprint after the suspect who had just passed right in front of her. She managed to catch up and cuff him. She was so glad that Mike was within mere feet of her, she didn't think that she would be able to speak with any kind of authority. Once they were back at the station with the suspect and he was all taken care of Stef went back to her desk.

She was working on a mountain of paperwork when Lena messaged her. She just wanted to check in and say she loved her. Stef texted back with the run down of the arrest, leaving out the part where she couldn't really talk to the perp, and then said she loved her. At lunch time Stef found herself ducking out to a local deli. Her throat was really, really bothering her and she wanted some soup. She got the soup, sat outside of the patio and enjoyed the day. She didn't really mind that it had hurt her to talk she was enjoying not always talking. She walked back to the station and continued with her paperwork. She was greatful for the distraction of her paperwork. People rarely bugged her when she was working on it.

When she got home, she gave Jude and Callie a kiss on their foreheads, she kissed Lena, grabbed a piece of the carrot that she was cutting then headed upstairs. She looked in on each of her kids then went to get changed. She was tired and achy, she knew she was getting worse. She jumped in the shower. The steam from the shower felt so good. When she got out of the shower she saw a pair of hr pjs on the counter. Seems Lena had been in and put them there for her. She knew that Lena would eventually catch on. Stef put on her pjs and went into the bedroom. She saw Lena there turning down the bed for her. Stef squeaked out that she felt fine and just wanted to hang out with her kids. Lena knew that Stef was stubborn so she pushed back. "If you can barely speak then you must have a sore throat" Lena said then immediately put her hand on her wifes forehead and felt a bit of a fever. Stef stood there not getting into the bed, Lena walked behind her wife and nudged her toward the bed. Once Stef got into bed, Lena tucked her in and told Stef she would be up in a bit with the sore throat and fever survival kit.

Lena went downstairs and had dinner with the kids. Dinner should have been easy, but it wasn't. The twins were fighting with each other over something and the other kids were all talking over each other in an effort to be heard. At all the yelling Stef came down to try and help Lena mediate. Stef opened her mouth and nothing came out. She had completely lost her voice. Her presence in the room, given that Lena had just told them that their mom was sick, was enough to quiet them down. Lena sent Stef back to bed and told her kids that they had better stay quiet. Lena got Stef tucked into bed again and then headed back downstairs.

After dinner each of the kids took care of their homework. Lena was gathering supplies to take up to Stef and went into Stefs secret stash of cookies. The stash that the moms hid from the kids. She put two on the tray just as Jude walked in. Lena turned and saw her youngest son and offered him a cookie in exchange for his silence on the secret cookies. Jude happily took the cookie and said he wouldn't tell.

Lena walked up to their room and was saddened to not see Stef in bed. She figured that her wife went to check on the kids. Lena put down the tray and went to find Stef. She found Stef sitting on Marianas bed watching her new dance routine. Again Lena got her wife and brought her back to bed. Once in bed, Lena started to pick apart the items on the tray. She hoped that they helped Stef. Once Stef had her tea, an asprin, had been sent to shower in the steam and was back in bed eating her cookies, Lena used her most forceful voice and told her wife that if she found Stef out of bed again without her permission that she would be getting stuck on dishes for a week. Lena knew Stef hated being sick and hated being confined to bed but knew that was what was best for her. Lena also knew that Stefs least favorite chore was washing dishes. So she hoped it would work to keep her wife in bed for the night.

Within a few minutes both Stef and Lena were asleep. In the morning, Lena checked on Stef. Stef was still sick, she was still feverish, but was at least able to speak a bit. Lena just smiled and kissed her wife. She was glad it was Saturday and she could just stay in bed with her wife all day. By the end of the day Stef was feeling a bit better, her voice was slowly coming back and her fever was almost gone. Lena knew that Stef would likely feel better the next day.


	6. Camping Out

**Next will be Lena. Then I will explore different scenarios. Stay tuned...**

Judes stomach had been bothering him all day. He normally had Callie to confide in about this but she had slept at Roberts and now her class was on a field trip. He was sitting in health class when his stomach started to make a loud gurgling noise. He knew instantly that the other kids had heard it because they were laughing about it. The teacher asked if Jude needed to be excused and he said that he did. He left to go to the boys room and once he got there he sprinted to the toilet. He got there just in time. All of a sudden he was feeling very nauseous while he was sitting on the toilet. He reached into his backpack and got out the plastic bag that he kept to put his gym clothes in at the end of the week and held it close to him. Whatever was causing him stomach pains was trying to escape from both ends. He took several deep breaths in order to try and not vomit. He hated to vomit at school. He sat patiently waiting for things to die down. When he finally felt like he wasn't going to explode or vomit everywhere he cleaned up, washed his hands and went to find Lena.

He found Lena in her office and walked in. Stef walked in just as Jude sat down. He asked if he could stay in her office for lunch, it was close to the mens room. She was puzzled by this and he told his moms about his stomach troubles being as delicate as possible. He sat on the couch in his Mamas office between her and his Mom. He was nuzzled in close to Lena when he bolted again. He sprinted to the toilets as fast as he could. Both moms knew that his stomach was rebelling against him and they desperately wanted to be in there to take care of him but knew that they couldn't. They stood outside of the bathroom and waited for him. 10 minutes later Jude was still in there and they were starting to worry. Lena went to the office and had Brandon called out of class. She knew that he could go in and provide a tender hand that Jude needed. Once Brandon showed up at Lenas office she told him that Jude wasn't feeling well and Brandon took off into the bathroom.

Brandon walked in, "Jude, it's Brandon. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Jude responded sounding really dejected. He said that he was okay but that he didn't want to leave until his stomach stopped hurting. Brandon sat on the floor in front of the stall that Jude was in. It was his way of showing his brother support. Both boys sat quietly for a few minutes when Brandon felt the stall unlock. When Jude came out he looked awful. Brandon could tell that his little brother had been crying. He helped the boy gather his things, and guided him to his waiting moms. Stef had called into work to say that she couldn't come back for the afternoon as Jude was sick. The four of them walked into Lenas office and sat down. She grabbed Jude a bottle of water knowing that he was going to need to keep hydrated. She asked if he needed anything for the rest of the day and when he shook his head she leaned down in front of him, kissed him on his cheek and sent him home with Stef. Once the two had left her office she looked at Brandon and kissed him on his cheek and thanked him for his help.

When Stef got Jude into the car, she told him that she would do her best to stop if he needed it. He just looked her and said "lets go home". It wasn't far from school before Jude asked Stef to stop. She was able to make it into the parking lot for a department store and she and Jude took off as fast as they could. She waited for him outside the bathroom. She texted him within a few minutes of him arriving in the bathroom and he said that he was nauseous again and had a bit of an accident on the way to the stall. She frowned. She texted him back and told him to stay put as she was going to buy him a change of clothes.

When Stef got back to the bathroom she texted to see if he was okay and alone. When he confirmed that he was, she walked in and slid the clothes under the stall. She told Jude to take the clothes that he was wearing and put them in the plastic bag. She heard him get started and waited patiently. She knew that she couldn't rush him. Once he slid out the bag with his dirty clothes in it he let out a sigh. Stef reassured him that he wasn't a bother, or inconveniencing her in any way. She just wanted him better. A few minutes later Jude opened the stall door washed his hands and he and Stef headed out. He grabbed the bag of soiled clothes from her hands and threw it out on the way. He looked at her and said that even if they were washed he would still remember what happened in those clothes and because of that he didn't think he could wear them again.

Back in the car, Jude finished his water and took a short nap on the way home. Once inside Jude and Stef went upstairs. Stef went to get changed and Jude got into bed. It wasn't long before Jude's stomach was at it again and he was sprinting for the bathroom. Stef followed closely behind. She knew there wasn't a lot that she could do, but she sat on the edge of the tub holding Judes hand. Once he was finished he asked if he could shower. Stef left him to shower and went to get some supplies for what was bound to be a long night for all involved. She came back upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door hearing that the shower had stopped. Jude unlocked the door and let his mom in. She found him laying face down on the floor with a towel for a pillow. He was grateful for the coolness of the tile floor on his stomach. Stef just frowned at her son. She made sure he was okay before she went to tell the other kids that the kids bathroom was off limits for the night. Lena went to make Jude some toast, and get him some juice and headed upstairs. She put the food items on a tray in the hallway and went and got Jude. She managed to get him up long enough for him to eat the toast and drink the juice.

After he ate he settled back onto the tile floor and Stef covered him with a blanket. Jude managed to sleep for a few hours before he was at it again. And right there with him was Stef. She just held Judes hand, rubbing the back of it to let him know that she knows. When he was finished he noticed that the pain in his stomach was really starting to die down. He went back to his makeshift bed for the night and managed to get a few more hours of sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, his stomach ache was gone and he felt a lot better. He took a shower, got changed and went to join his family for breakfast. Lena asked him how he felt, and he smiled and said that he was hungry and his stomach wasnt sore anymore. She and Stef smiled. They were glad that Jude was feeling much better.


	7. I'm Going Home, or Not

Lena had a short fuse that day. She always had a short fuse when she was getting sick. She had meetings and parent interviews and was trying to reach Stef on the phone all day. She had gathered up her items and was standing at her office door with her hand on the knob when the bell rang. She knew that she just wanted to get home.

She walked out to the car and waited what seemed like hours for the kids. It was in actual fact only a few minutes. The kids got in the car quietly, they knew Lena's "I'm having a bad day look". The car ride home was silent. So silent that you could actually get completely lost in your own thoughts. When they pulled into the driveway the kids got out of the car quickly and scattered as fast as they could. Lena walked into the house, dropped her bag and went upstairs to her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed, found herself yawning and all of a sudden her eyelids got droopy and before she knew it she was asleep.

Stef walked in and found the house quiet. She thought it was odd, her wifes car was in the driveway and no noise. She saw Lenas bag and saw Callie sitting outside from the corner of her eye. She went upstairs to look for the other kids and her wife. She looked into the boys room and found Jesus on his computer with headphones on and Jude was sitting on his bed reading a book. Jude looked up at Stef and Stef asked if he knew where Lena was. Jude nodded and pointed towards the moms bedroom. She thanked him and walked towards Brandons room. He was on his keyboard with his headphones on working on a new piece of music. Mariana was in her room reading a magazine with her headphones on. Mariana nodded to acknowledge that Stef was there and Stef nodded back. Stef left and headed towards her room not really sure what to expect.

She walked into the room and found Lena asleep. Stef put her gun away then walked over to her wife. Stef took off Lenas shoes and put her legs up on the bed. She covered her with a blanket, kissed her on the head, noticed that Lena felt a bit feverish and quietly changed and left the room. She stopped at Brandons door to let him know that Lena wasn't feeling well and to ask him to start dinner. Stef went downstairs and got a bottle of water, some advil and some crackers and put them on Lenas bedside table.

Brandon had roped the other kids into helping with dinner and before Stef knew it the family, minus Lena was sitting down to dinner. As they were eating, Lena came downstairs. Her nap had made her feel a bit better and now she was hungry. Callie and Jude offered to do the dishes so Stef and Lena went upstairs. Stef was anxious to see if Lena was feeling okay. Lena got changed and Stef ran her a bath. Lena, who had been mostly silent up to that point, cleared her throat and then thanked her wife for taking care of her. Lena said that she was not feeling great but the nap helped. She was much less tired than she had been earlier in the day. Slowly over the next few hours Lena got ready for bed. She was tired again and ready for bed.

The next morning Lena felt worse then she had the day before but she had a major board meeting and had to be there. She slowly got up and dressed. She didn't really plan what she was wearing with any kind of enthusiasm. All she wanted to do was lay in bed all day and if possible snuggle with her wife. Stef got the kids ready to go to school and told them that they need to walk to school. This way it meant that Lena would have a few more minutes to get ready.

Stef got her a coffee and gave her wife a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Stef was concerned. She noticed that Lena still felt feverish. She tried to talk her out of going into work but Lena said she couldn't stay home.

Lena got into work and no more then 30 seconds later Monte showed up at Lenas door. Monte handed Lena the paperwork for all of the things that they needed to bring up and to go over the most important points. The two ladies walked into the meeting and sat down. The morning went by fairly quickly and the meeting was productive. When lunch time rolled around Lena decided to go and check in with her kids. She walked into her office first, she started to feel really nauseous. She decided to take a break in her office.

She was just about to take a nap when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Monte standing there with some sandwiches from the meeting and some water. She took the sandwich and thanked Monte and did everything that she could to try and get Monte to leave so she could nap. Monte sensed that Lena needed a break so she left. Lena took her sandwich and put it on her desk and sat down on her couch. She set her cell phone alarm and laid back. She only managed to get a 15 minute nap but she knew it would have to suffice.

AS lunch ended Lena went back into the board meeting. She was okay for about a half hour and then her battery just died. She was all of a sudden struggling to keep her eyes open. She had a pounding headache and was feeling very hot. She wanted to go home, she could take a bath and just relax. About an hour later, she had had enough. She couldn't stay at school any longer. She got up and tried to excuse herself from the meeting. Monte was upset that Lena tried to leave as were the other members of the board. Lena just looked down at the others and told them she wasn't feeling well and as she tried to take a step she passed out.

When Lena woke up she wasn't sure where she was. She knew she was laying down somewhere, she assumed it was a hospital as the lights were very bright. She looked around and saw her wifes smiling face. She looked down and saw an IV in her arm. She looked back at Stef who was glad that she had woken up. Lena was about to ask what was going on when the doctor walked in. She was a younger woman, appearing in her mid 20's with red hair. She was very tall and very pretty. She introduced herself to Lena. "Hi Lena, I'm glad you're awake. I'm Doctor McMannus. You were admitted when you passed out at your school". Both Stef and the doctor could see the wheels spinning in Lenas head. She remembered not feeling well and wanting to go home, she remembers telling everyone at the meeting this but has no memory of anything after that. Doctor McMannus told Lena that she had passed out because she was dehydrated. She had been admitted to the hospital and was currently finishing up a bag of saline that had a fever reducer added to it. Once the bag was done Lena was free to go home.

Lena had been discharged and Stef proceeded to take her home. Once the moms were home, she called Mike and told him that he could bring the kids home. He had picked them up from school and took them out for burgers. As the kids were on their way, Stef got Lena settled. Within minutes Lena fell asleep. Stef got the kids ready for bed, said goodnight and asked them to walk themselves to school in the morning. Lena wasn't going to school the next day.

When Lena woke up the next morning, she was feeling quite a bit better. She was less feverish and with nurse Stef in attendance she was feeling better in no time.


	8. First time

**I had one request from a guest where Callie is sick and she only tells Jude and another where she is with the Fosters for only a short time. I've gone ahead and combined them both. **

Callie and Jude had only been with the Fosters for about a month when she woke up this particular morning feeling off. She couldn't place why she felt off she just did.

Callie knew better then to give into whatever it was that was making her feel bad, so she got up, got dressed and went down to join the family for breakfast. Stef put some cereal in front of her and Callie just looked at it. The thought of eating the cereal made her stomach upset, but she knew that she would have to do it. Slowly she grabbed her spoon and took small bites until she finished the bowl. She put the bowl in the sink, went upstairs, got her backpack and then left to walk to school with the others.

Callie walked into her morning her classes that day and just couldn't concentrate. She would get to her desk and her mind would wander. Often she would be so far gone that her teacher would have to snap her out of it.

At lunch she walked to her locker and found Jude waiting for her. The two often had lunch together and today was no exception. Callie put her books away and grabbed her lunch. Even though she had done very little during the morning she found herself exhausted and wishing she could nap. She wrapped her arm around Judes waist and led him to an empty table in the courtyard. She had opened her lunch and got out the water and the apple that Lena had packed for her. The look of her sandwich made her stomach hurt again. She was enjoying her drink and listening to Judes story of how his morning was going when Lena came by. She saw Callie's unopened, uneaten sandwich. Lena said "Callie, how come you haven't eaten your sandwich?" Callie looked at the sandwich and then back to Lena and said "I'm sorry. I was so busy listening to Jude but I will start right now." She opened the sandwich and took a big bite and started chewing. This made Lena remark "Callie, don't apologize. I'm not mad, I just want to make sure that you are getting enough to eat." Lena smiled, wished both kids a good day and headed back to her office.

Callie only managed the one bite of her sandwich before her stomach started to hurt, so she wrapped it up and decided to try and save it for later in the day. She went back to her locker got her books and headed for her afternoon classes. Just as it had that morning her mind started to wander. She was snapped out of it when her math teacher handed her a pop quiz. Callie looked at the test and started writing. She noticed that she had to use all of her energy just to concentrate in the class. The only time that a class takes all of her energy is when she is sick. She wrote the test quickly, handed it in and sat back down and her mind was wandered again. The rest of the classes was just Callie physically present but not mentally. At the end of the day she took her backpack and headed for the car, not bothering to stop at her locker on the way.

The whole car ride home Callie was silent. She was just staring out the window. As the kids scattered into the house, she grabbed Jude and led him to the backyard. It was quiet and there was little chance of them being heard. She told Jude that she wasn't feeling well and was going upstairs to take a "reading nap". It was a device that Callie and Jude had worked on while in the system. If either of them was ever really tired or sick, they would sit in their bed (or in one house the mattress on the floor) and hold a book high enough to make it look like they were reading when in actual fact they were sleeping behind that shield. They also knew that taking a "reading nap" meant that they would cover for each other. So Callie went to bed. She decided to nap behind her geography text and had the perfect angle that it would look to anyone at the door like she was reading. As she slept Lena helped Jude with his homework and started on dinner.

It was Callies night to set the table and without missing a beat Jude offered to do it before Lena could ask Callie. Lena didn't really think it was odd, Jude liked to help out more then the rest of her kids. He went upstairs to wash up and wake up Callie. The two made their way to the table. Lena had made fish tacos with a lime salsa. Callie loved these and dove right in. She was hungry now despite not being all that hungry during the day. She took three bites and had to stop because her throat was on fire. Her lack of dinner didn't go unnoticed but Lena nor Stef wanted to force the issue. After dinner Callie went back upstairs. The moms went up a few minutes later. They saw Callie in the bathroom looking for something. So Stef opened the door a little and asked Callie if she could assist in looking. Callie jumped back when Stef startled her. Callie looked at Stef and said that if she was making too much noise she would just go back into her room. She couldn't admit to them that she was sick. Lena, seeing the exchange sat the girl down on the edge of the tub and really looked at her. The silence and the staring was starting to creep Callie out. After a few moments Lena turned her back to grab the thermometer from the drawer. Stef took it and told Callie to say how long she had been feeling sick. Stef said "you overslept this morning which isn't like you, you ate breakfast really slow and looked like you wanted to vomit right after, Lena said you barely ate any lunch, you fell asleep before dinner and then at dinner you barely ate. You are clearly sweating and you look pale. To me that sounds like a girl who is sick."

Callie sat at the edge of the tub. She was too tired to fight. It was easier to admit it then fight it. She told Stef and Lena that she had been feeling kind of sick all day, but the sore throat had only really happened recently. Stef immediately took Callies temperature. Lena was concerned, she knew that strep throat had been going around school so she asked Callie if she had any other symptoms. Callie nodded slowly. She told Lena that she had been nauseous off and on all day, she had a headache and her throat hurt so much that it felt like it was on fire. Lena and Stef stepped into the hallway, and reappeared moments later. They decided that Callie sounded like she might have strep throat and they needed to take her to the doctor to be sure. Stef took a very reluctant Callie to the doctor. They were seen quickly. The kids normally had a male doctor, but Stef had asked for a female doctor for Callie knowing here unease with strange men. The doctor looked in Callies mouth, did a quick swab and a few minutes later she confirmed that Callie had strep throat. She handed Stef a prescription for Callie and sent them home.

On the way home they stopped to fill the prescription and Stef decided to let Callie know that she is safe with the Fosters and even if she gets a minor headache that Callie needs to say something. They will not punish her for getting sick EVER!. With that comfort, Callie went home, took her pills and went to sleep. She started to feel better in no time.


	9. Hey Jude, Don't Be Afraid

**I had a request for one of the kids to have appendicitis. You can probably tell by the title who it is. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use that line. Both Callie and Jude are adopted and Jude and Connor have been officially dating for a few months. **

This particular Saturday was very busy in the Foster house. Stef was at the airport waiting for her moms plane to arrive. Lena and the kids were frantically cleaning the house and eagerly awaiting Sharons arrival. Between cleaning the house inside and out all of the kids were very busy.

When Stef arrived back at the house with Sharon all the kids ran outside to hug their grandma. Sharon was as happy to see the kids as they were to see her. She walked inside the house with her hand around Judes waist. He noticed that his side hurt a little when Sharon did that but he just thought that maybe she was holding on too tight. Brandon and Jesus brought Sharons bags to Brandons room where she would be sleeping while he would be sleeping at his dads house.

Stef called the family out to the backyard to dinner. There were plates and bowls being passed everywhere and Jude along with his brothers and sisters put food on his plate. When the passing of food has died down, Jude looked at his dinner and his stomach dropped. He suddenly felt very sick. He thought at one point he might even throw up. He started to take deep breaths and had managed to make that feeling subside when Callie looked over at him. She noticed that he hadn't really eaten anything and leaned over to him to see if he was okay. Jude leaned into his sister and whispered that he had an upset stomach and thought if he ate his dinner he might get sick. She looked at him with concern, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Stef, and whispered to him to just sort of move his food around the plate and make it look like he had eaten a bit. She also told him to try the potatos, they would likely be safe. Jude decided to try a bite of his potatoes and have a drink of lemonade and while his stomach was still hurting the urge to throw up had subsided a little. He ate a few more bites of dinner and went and sat back with Sharon as Callie cleaned up for him. While relaxing with Sharon, Jude could feel his stomach start to rumble. Within moments he had his hand over his mouth and was sprinting to the bathroom.

Stef saw this exchange and followed him. She sat down and rubbed his back. When he was finished Stef took out the thermometer. Judes fever was low, so she just figured he had some kind of stomach bug. Stef led Jude to his room, he got into his pjs and went to bed. He was able to sleep but it was hard, if he would breathe to deep his stomach would hurt, if he turned over his stomach would hurt. He was just about to fall asleep when he got a good night text from Connor. He responded back saying he was in bed because he wasn't feeling well. Connor sent him back another message telling him to call in the morning and to wish him a good night.

Callie was the first one to check on Jude the next morning. She found him laying in bed with his legs tucked up in the tightest possible ball that he could be in. She stood at his bedroom and just watched him for a few moments, she thought she heard whimpering. She walked in, sat down beside Jude and started to rub his stomach. When Callie got to the spot on his stomach that hurt the most, on the right hand side, just below his belly button, he jumped. Judes jumping scared Callie and she ran to get Lena. If it were her she would have gotten Stef for herself but she knew that Lena and Jude had a special bond. Callie went to knock on her moms bedroom door and when they invited her in, Callie proceeded to tell Lena about the state she found Jude in. Lena quickly got dressed and went in to see Jude. She saw the same balled up whimpering boy that Callie did. Callie didn't think Jude had moved from the spot that she found him in. Lena was worried so she had Brandon help him up and they walked him to the car. Stef and Lena took their son to the after hours clinic. They had to wait at the clinic for about an hour. Jude sat at the edge of the chair leaning forward with his arms folded across his front. He got up to find a garbage can when the doctor called the family into the exam room. The doctor had Jude lay down on the exam bed and started to work. They had been in the office for quite some time and Jude felt like he was going to be sick. The doctor was prepared and Jude was given a basin to get sick in. Lena sat beside him rubbing his back and saying soothing things to him.

The doctor told the family that he thought that Jude might have appendicitis and given that his fever had gotten very high he was worried that Judes appendix might rupture. The doctor had called ahead to the nearest hospital and within a few minutes he was in the hospital getting ready for surgery. The whole thing had happened so fast that neither parent had the chance to call the kids and Sharon. Stef called the kids while Jude was being prepped for surgery. The family had arrived within 20 minutes and they were given a few moments to wish him well. Callie leaned in to him and said the line Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You will come out of this better. And with that Jude was wheeled into surgery.

The family sat together and waited. Connor walked in after Callie messaged him. She knew that Jude would want Connor to know. They were all on edge waiting for Jude despite being assured he would be just fine and this is a routine surgery. In fact the surgeon said that she does at least one a day. The surgeon came out and told the family that Jude was out of surgery and was in recovery. They would be able to go back and see him in about 30 minutes. It was the longest 30 minutes of Callie's life. When it was okay to visit the doctor told them they could go back 2 at a time. The family knew Callie had to be first. When she and Lena walked in they saw how small and fragile Jude looked. Callie grabbed Judes hand and Lena asked him how he was feeling. He was groggy and slowly replied that he felt sore and tired but not nearly as bad as he had a few hours ago. The two ladies stayed for about 20 minutes when Lena left the room, she went and got Stef. Stef and Callie had their time to visit. Slowly one at a time each of the kids came in and so did Connor. Callie left Jude alone for a little bit. Callie wanted to stay at the hospital over night while Jude was there. While Connor was taking care of Jude, Callie went to ask Stef if she could stay with Jude for the night. Stef asked the doctor and was told that only a parent over 18 was able to stay. Now it came down to who was staying. Callie knew that Lena and Jude were close but she secretly wanted Stef to stay. Stef was the person that she trusted most in the world. It was decided that Lena would stay and the whole family would arrive with breakfast in the morning.

Callie knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep well. She asked Stef if she could sleep with her for the night. She knew that Jude was okay, but she always had trouble sleeping without Jude around. The family was up and out the door to meet Lena and Jude for breakfast. The doctor told the moms that Jude was being discharged and was free to go. Stef went to get the car and Callie and Brandon helped Jude into a wheelchair. The family got Jude out of the car slowly and carefully, they knew that Jude was in pain. As soon as Jude was settled in his bed and had had a pain pill. Jude asked if Connor could come over. When Connor arrived he had he had a bear and some balloons. Connor sat on the side of Judes bed and got whatever he needed. He fluffed Judes pillows, he got him water, he cuddled him and just sat with him. When Jude fell asleep Connor let him self out. Stef and Lena were able to take great care of him and sooner then he knew it he was back on feet. He made sure to thank Connor who was there whenever he needed him.


	10. Sweeping Through Part 1

**This was going to be one story but it got really long. So it will be a series of stories all about the month when every member of the Foster family got sick with the flu. Of course they don't all get sick at once...**

It was a long and rainy early April day and Mariana was in a bad mood. She was late leaving her last class and had to walk home. She didn't have an umbrella so she got soaking wet in the rain. As she got closer to home she started to shiver. By the time she got home she was miserable and ticked off. She took off her wet shoes and wet coat and hung it up, then went upstairs to dry off. She was just changing into something warm when Lena came upstairs to check her. Lena knocked but Mariana chose not to answer. She felt like if Lena had just waited a few minutes then she would be warm and dry. Lena decided not to push it. She went back downstairs to make dinner.

When Stef got home she was sent by Lena to let all the kids know that dinner was ready. She knocked on the door to the girls room and didn't hear anything, so she opened the door and found Mariana sleeping. She walked in to wake her daughter and let her know that dinner was ready. She noticed that Mariana was shivering. Her automatic thought was to see if the girl had a fever, she didn't seem to, which Stef was grateful for. She ushered her daughter downstairs and made a mental note to keep her eye on the girl. Mariana's bad mood didn't get any better at dinner. She was tired and just wanted to sleep and all her moms wanted to do was ask her about the upcoming dance competition. Every question she answered with a very sharp tone. The moms could sense that she was off so they tried to change the subject. As dinner ended and Mariana got up to start on the dishes, Lena walked over to her and told her that they were not happy about her behavior and that if she continued with that tone she would be grounded. She rolled her eyes and walked away. This act made Lena ground her daughter for a week. It was disrespectful. When Mariana finished the dishes she went upstairs and curled up under her covers and fell asleep.

When Callie got home from work she noticed that Mariana had two blankets on her and was sleeping but still seemed to be shivering. Immediately Callies gut feeling took over and she walked over to her sisters bed, knelt down beside the bed and put her hand on the girls forehead. She noticed that her sister seemed a little warm. Callie couldn't tell if the heat was from the extra blanket or Mariana. Callie got up and did some homework, glancing over at her sleeping sister every so often. Every time she looked over she would see her sister shivering. When Callie was ready for bed, she decided to get Lena. She knew that one of her moms would be over to check on them but she hadn't seen anyone yet and it was getting late. Callie told Lena about Mariana and the two of them went into the girls bedroom to wake up Mariana. Lena looked down at Mariana and noticed that she looked pale. Lena put a hand on Marianas forehead and then asked Callie to go get the thermometer from the bathroom. While Callie was gone, Lena asked Mariana how she was feeling and Mariana told her that she was feeling lousy. She was sweating and hot, she felt nauseous and a little bit dizzy. Lena could see how tired her daughter was and put her spare arm around her while taking her temperature. Mariana did indeed have a fever but a low grade fever. She sent Mariana to take a shower and when the girl came back she got her a drink, some advil and told her to take the advil and try and get some sleep.

A few hours later, Lena was awoken by Callie. Callie told Lena that she heard Mariana throwing up. Lena got up and walked into the kids bathroom and told Callie to go back to bed. Lena opened the door and saw Mariana huddling next to the toilet. She immediately noticed how much paler her daughter looked. Lena went and filled a glass with water and set it beside the girl. Then she sat down beside her daughter and rubbed her back. When Marian was done, Lena tucked her into bed and put a garbage bin beside her on the floor, kissed her on the forehead and left to back to sleep. In the morning Lena went in to check on Mariana and took her temperature while she was still sleeping. She was happy to see that Marianas fever was lower then the night before. All of the kids had gone to school and Stef had stayed home with Mariana. Stef went into check on the girl and she found her slowly starting to wake up. Stef walked towards the bed, and asked how she was feeling. Mariana said that she was feeling sicker then the day before. She was about to say that her stomach hurt when she reached down to grab the garbage bin Lena had left for her the night before. While she sat there getting sick, Stef sat beside her, rubbing her back. Mariana hated being sick but loved having her mothers there to take care of her. When she finished, Stef helped her lay back down, kissed her on the forehead and went to clean out the can. About 15 minutes Stef went back to check on her daughter and found her sleeping. This was the cycle for the rest of the day, Mariana would sleep, get up and be sick, Stef would rinse out the can, come back and it would start all over again. When Lena got home, she wanted to check on her daughter. She walked in just as Mariana bolted to the can. Just like Stef had done many times that day, Lena sat beside Mariana on the bed rubbing her back. When Mariana was done being sick, Lena wanted to see how she was feeling. Mariana told her that her stomach was still upset but that she wasn't cold anymore. Lena took her temperature and realized that it was almost back to normal. She hoped that the lower temperature would mean her daughter was on the mend. Lena gave Mariana a drink, set the trash can beside her beside and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She made it through the night only being sick once. This time instead of waking up her moms, Callie was there to sit beside and comfort her sister. When Mariana went back to sleep Callie rinsed out the can and brought it back into the bedroom and placed it beside her sisters bed. Callie went back to bed and was pleasantly surprised when her sister didn't wake up for the rest of the night. When Callie woke up she walked over and put her hand on her sleeping sisters forehead and noticed that she felt very cool. She smiled and went downstairs for breakfast. She mentioned to her moms that Mariana felt cooler to her but the moms knew that they would check for themselves anyways.

Lena went upstairs and found Mariana awake and texting Mat on her phone. She was feeling a lot better and was actually bit hungry. Lena went and got the girl some crackers and ginger ale and went off to work. Callie and Brandon stayed home it was a late start morning and Callie took care of her sister. She helped her out of bed and into the shower. Callie changed the sheets on Marianas bed and noticed that so far Mariana hadn't been sick. She would listen in to the bathroom and didn't here anything but the shower. When Mariana came out of the shower she mentioned that she was feeling a lot better.

When Lena arrived home after the meetings she was so happy to see that her youngest daughter was feeling much better. When Lena took Marianas temperature she was so relieved that it was back to normal. With Mariana on the mend Lena's stress melted off.


	11. Sweeping Through Part 2

**Part 2: This time it's more than 1 person. **

Callie woke up feeling off. She was achy and despite getting a full nights sleep she was tired. She figured it was just the onset symptoms of her period because she was always achy and more tired during that week. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Lena noticed that Callie seemed to be doing everything much slower then normal and made a mental note to keep an eye on her during the day.

Callie got to school and was still not feeling all that great. She stuck it out and went to class. She headed to her locker to grab her lunch and noticed that her stomach was hurting. She slowly went out to lunch and found Brandon and Mariana sitting at a table. She went to join them. She looked at her lunch and decided against eating it. She was feeling kind of nauseous now. She realized that it was probably something other then her period, so she went inside to find Lena. She found Lena just inside the school, Lena was coming out to find her. She told Lena that she wasn't feeling great and that her stomach was really bothering her. Just as she said that she threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the closest bathroom. Lena followed right behind. Lena rubbed Callies back and held her hair out her face. When Callie was finished she washed her hands and asked Lena if there was any way that she could go home. She knew from past experience that her flu was just going to get worse before she got better.

Lena wrapped her daughter in a hug, kissed her forehead noting that her daughter seemed feverish. Lena guided her daughter to her office where she could relax. Lena told Callie to lay down on the sofa in her office, she put the trash bin on the floor beside her and got her a glass of water and some Advil in the hopes that it would at least bring some relief. She went to her phone to call Stef to see if it was possible for her to get Callie. Callie managed to fall asleep once she was comfortable on the sofa. Lena didn't have to wait long for Stef to pick up. She also wasn't surprised when the first words out of Stefs mouth were how is Callie. Stef had noticed that Callie seemed to be having an off morning. Lena told Stef that Callie was sick and asked if Stef could come and get her. Stef showed up in Lenas office about 20 minutes later. Just as Stef walked in Callie grabbed the trash bin and got sick again. This time both moms sat beside her while Stef rubbed her back and Lena held her hair. Once Callie was done being sick Stef helped her up and walked her to the car.

The drive home was slow at Callies request. They made it without Callie getting sick. Once they got home they both went upstairs to change and Callie went for a nap. She was feeling really awful now. She was hot and sweaty and yet cold. Her stomach was defying her at every chance and she just wanted to be held. After Stef got dressed she went to check on Callie and found her sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands wrapped around her stomach and some vomit on the floor. Stef thought she also spied a few tears. She walked over to Callie and sat beside her. She told Callie to lay down and got her under the covers and then proceeded to rub her stomach. It was something that seemed to be comforting to the other kids when they had the flu. Callie looked up at Stef and apologized for the vomit. She said she tried to get to the bathroom but it was too late. Stef reassured her that it was okay and quickly got up to get the garbage can from the bathroom. Callie really didn't Stef to leave. She felt safe and loved with Stef like that. She was so relieved when Stef came right back. She knew it was merely moments but it felt like an eternity to a feverish Callie. Once the two were settled again Stef took Callies temperature and wan't surprised to see that her daughter had a fever. She noticed that Callie had fallen to sleep. She tucked in her daughter and went to get some cleaner to take care of the mess on the floor. Just as she got back inside from hanging the carpet out to dry she heard Callie call for her. Stef rushed up the stairs and walked into her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She had been sick again and was feeling really lonely. She really just wanted someone to sit with her. She asked Stef to stay with her and was asleep again within minutes. Stef had gone downstairs to get a drink and some advil for Callie when Lena and the other kids walked in. Lena kissed Stef and then wandered upstairs. She wanted to see how Callie was doing for herself. She had gotten periodic text updates from Stef but she needed her lips to touch Callies feverish forehead. She walked into the girls room and smiled. She saw Callie all wrapped up in her bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

When Lena came back downstairs she found Stef sleeping on the couch. She knew that Callie had worn her out but she didn't think that she would need a nap from it. She started on dinner while the other kids did their homework in the dining room. When dinner was done, Lena went to wake up Stef and was shocked to see that Stef looked a bit pale. She just thought that it was just that she was tired but she couldn't shake it. Stef wandered over to the table for dinner and suddenly felt her stomach flip and before she knew it she was on her knees in front of the toilet. Lena held her wifes hair back and rubbed her back. They headed upstairs to put Stef to bed. When they got to the top of the stairs they heard Callie call out for Stef. Stef started to head towards Callies door when Lena pulled her away. She told Stef "You go to bed, I will sit with Callie. If you want, I will bring her to you and you can both relax in our bed. Once Lena got Stef settled she headed in to see Callie. She apologized to her for not being there when she called. She told Callie that Stef was sick too. So if Callie wanted, she was welcome to go and spend the rest of her day in the big bed with her mom. Callie got up and let Lena lead her down the hallway. They both got in to find Stef on the edge of the bed getting sick. Callie got on the bed on Lenas side and rubbed her back while Lena sat beside her and held her hand. When she was done they both laid down. Lena got them both settled, put trash cans on both side of the bed and told her girls she would be right back. Lena went and got both of her girls something to drink and some crackers. She went to drop off the drinks and smiled when she saw them both sleeping. She took the opportunity to take a picture. They were holding hands while they slept. Lena went in and stripped Callies bed and asked Mariana to remake the bed. She got the other kids sorted for the night.

She went in to her room to get pjs and went to sleep in Callies bed. She was awoken by Callie. Stef had tried to head to the bathroom to take a shower and fell down. Callie didn't have the strength to help her up. Lena ran to the room and helped Stef into the bathroom. She ran a bath for her wife knowing her wife was too weak for a shower. She waited for her wife to finish, helped her to bed and then decided to get the air mattress and sleeping bag and share the room with her sick loves for the night. No sooner had she gotten back into the room did she have to rush to Callies side of the bed to stop her from vomiting on her hair. Once both her wife and daughter were settled again, she sighed knowing it was going to be a long next few days. She fell half asleep always keeping an ear open if either of the patients needed her.

The morning came much quicker then Lena had thought. She called herself, Stef and Callie in sick and sent the other kids off to school. She gave them each some money for lunch, something that almost never happened. She took a shower, got changed and went to check on Stef and Callie. She found Stef awake and Callie just starting to wake up. She checked both of their temperatures and was happy to see that Callies had gone down a bit and Stefs was the same. She made sure they had something drink and that they both had a shower. Stef was at least able to stand up herself. She opened the windows and let the room air out a bit and made Callie a little bit of soup. Lena knew that Callie was on the mend. She wasn't so sure how much longer Stef would be under the weather for. As the day wore on Callie started to feel better and better. She managed to keep down the soup and the juice. By dinner time, she was anxious to get some fresh air, so she found Jude and brought him outside to the backyard. They curled up together and just chatted. Callie was so excited to catch up on Judes day. Lena asked Brandon to call for pizza so that she could couddle with her wife. She noticed that Stef hadn't been sick for a few hours and hoped that also meant that Stef was feeling better. As the kids were getting for bed Callie knocked on the door. She was still a bit feverish (Lena took her temperature and it was only a bit above normal) and wanted to sleep in the room with Stef. Stef of course was happy to have her, Lena was happy to let her have the time with her. Both Stef and Callie slept through the night without getting sick. In the morning both women took showers and spent the day relaxing. The following day they were both feeling much better.


	12. Sweeping Through 3

Brandon had been tired for most of the week. He was working on a piece for an audition and had spent so much time working on perfecting it that he was kind of neglecting everything else.

He was in his room on his keyboard with his headphones on. Lena was looking for dishes when she was getting dinner ready. She opened the trash can and found that Brandon hadn't emptied the trash yet despite being asked several times that day. She called up to him again and when he didn't answer she went upstairs to get him. When she walked into the room, she took off his headphones and asked him to take out the garbage can.

He got up quickly and found that he was kind of dizzy. He thought he just got up too fast. She noticed that he sat down very quickly and suggested he lay down. He said he was okay and got up and headed to take out the garbage. He got the can to curb and at that moment his stomach lurched and he vomited on the road beside the garbage can. He wiped his mouth and walked inside. He told his moms what happened and went upstairs to bed. Stef followed him to his room and helped him into bed. She took his temperature and frowned that he had a fever. Stef went downstairs to let Lena know that Brandon is sick and to get him a tea, some Advil and some crackers.

When she got back into the room Brandon was asleep. She grabbed his trash can put it beside his bed, left the tea, Advil and crackers beside his bed and shut the door. She went and joined her family for dinner. After dinner she went up to check on him. She slowly and quietly opened the door to look on him. She was alarmed when she didnt see him in bed but was relieved and yet not relieved to hear the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door and slowly walked in. She saw her oldest son on his knees resting his head on the toilet. He had just finished and was just deciding if he needed to stay or if he could take a shower and go back to bed. Stef pulled him back from the toilet and let him rest on her shoulder with his back against the tub. They sat like this for about 20 minutes when Brandon got sick again. Stef rubbed his back until he was finished. She again pulled him back to sit against the tub. This time after only a few minutes he said he felt like he was done being sick and Stef stood up and turned on the shower for him. She left him in the shower, got him some clean pjs, changed his sheets. She waited for him to get out of the bathroom and led him back to bed. Stef tucked Brandon in, something she hadn't done in a long time, kissed his forehead and wished him a good night.

Brandon was asleep pretty quickly. His sleep was not peaceful or restful though. He woke up yelling from a nightmare. Lena heard him yelling and ran in to check on him. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his back. She was doing whatever she could to comfort and soothe him. Once he realized it was a dream he moved so that he was leaning on his Mama. She looked at him, kissed the top of his head and then noticed he was very sweaty. She offered to get him into the shower to cool off but Brandon didn't want to take a shower. He was sleepy and agitated and just finally relaxed enough to think that he might be able to fall back to sleep. Lena took his temperature making a mental note to check with Stef in the morning to see how much it changed since she took it after dinner, kissed him on the cheek, and told him that if he needed anything he just had to ask. About an hour and a half later Brandon woke up yelling again. Again Lena ran into his room. She had thought that maybe his fever was causing his dreams given that he didn't have any other reason to have them. This time she insisted that he take a shower. She got him out of bed, into the shower and got him a pair of clean pjs to change into. Brandon was quite quick in the shower. It was making him shiver and he felt like he was going to be sick. He put on his clean pjs and poked his head out the door. He asked Lena to come in and sit with him and for the next half hour the two of them sat there quietly, the silence only broken up the two times that Brandon was sick. When he was sure he was done, he wanted to go back to bed. Lena could see the exhaustion in her sons eyes and told him to come and rest in her bed. He got into bed and Lena woke up Stef. She wanted to leave Stef to care for Brandon while she went to change his sheets and then sleep in his bed for the rest of the night. She told Stef about his fever nightmares and she stayed up and stayed vigilant while her son slept. He managed to sleep through the rest of the night without any more bad dreams and in the morning was starting to feel a little better.

Stef checked his temperature. He still had a fever but it was a lot lower then it had been all night but his stomach didn't hurt anymore and he was finally hungry for the first time in a few days. Stef brought him down stairs, made him some soup. They spent the rest of the day together quietly and before he knew it he was feeling much better.


	13. Sweeping Through 4

**This is Jude's story...**

Beep beep beep...

Beep beep beep...

Beep beep beep...

"Shut up alarm clock, I'm awake" I said as I reached over and hit the alarm clock to turn it off. I go to get out of bed but I notice that my blanket is on the floor. I wonder how long I have been laying here without it. Oh well, I pick it up put it on the bed. I get up and start to shiver. That's funny, I guess I didn't have the blanket for a while, I think to myself. I walk to the bathroom, grab a quick shower, get changed and head down for breakfast.

When I get to the table mom says "I'm glad you're up. I was going to get the air horn if you weren't down here in a few minutes". I didn't smile at that. I didn't want to get up and being forcibly woken up like that would have sucked. Mom put a plate of eggs in front me and I sat there picking at it. Just looking at the eggs was making me queasy. Mama noticed I hadn't eaten much and offered to make me something else but not wanting to cause trouble I decided that I would try the eggs. They seemed to stay down okay and actually seemed to help me settle a little. The car ride to school on the other hand was awful. I went to school with Callie driving and she was a good driver but the motion of the car was making my eggs not sit so well anymore.

I got out of the car, took a deep breath knowing that the fresh air is always good and went to my science class. We were working with our lab partners and I am so glad that Connor is mine, I told him that my stomach was upset and he did most of the work. I didn't tell him my stomach was upset so he would do my share but because as my boyfriend I want him to know when I'm not 100%. When science finished we walked to my locker. Once it was open Connor put his hand on my forehead. He looked at me with concern and said "You feel hot. Do you want me to take you to your Mama?" I just looked at him and shook my head. I didn't really feel sick I just felt queasy and a bit nauseous. Connor walked me to geography class and we parted ways. I sat down in the class and couldn't really concentrate. I was using all my energy trying to pay attention and keep up with my notes.

When the bell rang and I got back to my locker to get my lunch Connor was waiting for me. I dropped off my stuff grabbed my lunch, his hand and went to find a shady spot on the beach that I could take a nap under. Geography class had worn me out. As soon as I said nap Connor got worried. Again he put is hand on my forehead and again he was concerned. He didn't press me finding Mama which was nice but did find a nice shady spot for us. As we sat down I noticed a bit of a rumble in my stomach. I took out my sandwich and started to eat. I got through about half of the sandwich when I had this urge to throw up. We were too far away from the school bathrooms for me to get there safely so I found a near by trash bin and sprinted there. I felt a hand on my back almost immediately and assumed it to be Connor, boy was I surprised to find Callie standing behind me. As soon as my fever had gotten bad Connor had messaged Callie and she had been keeping an eye on me all lunch break.

When I stopped getting sick, I looked over at Callie. She rubbed my stomach, kissed my forehead and said to me "We are going to see Lena." I thought about protesting but I knew that Callie would trick me, so I just gave in. Callie put her arm around me and Connor grabbed my lunch bag and the three of us walked in to the school and towards Mamas office. It only took a moment to get to the office and I was glad for that as that short walk wore me out. When Mama opened her office door she smiled at me. I love that Mama smile. It makes me feel so loved. After the smile came a frown. Mama stuck her hand on my forehead and determined that I have a fever. She asks Callie what she saw and Connor told her what he had witnessed earlier that day. Mama then asked "Jude sweetheart, how do you feel?" I have two choices, lie and try and down play my truth or just tell the truth. I am too tired to lie so I go with the truth. Just as I'm about to speak Mama sends Callie and Connor back to class. Callie squeezes my hand before she leaves. Connor kisses my cheek before he leaves.

"Mama I feel really tired and achy and my stomach really hurts." Mama walked over kissed me on the forehead and got her phone out her bag. "Hello this is Lena Adams Foster, may I please be connected with my wife Officer Stefanie Adams Foster?" I sit quietly on Mamas couch and try and figure out who is going to take me home. That is where I want to be. "Yes Stef he does seem to have a fever" I can only imagine what Mom is saying on the other end of the phone. "Uh huh Callie and Connor" I sit there with my hands slowly rubbing my stomach I feel like I might throw up again. I try and get Mamas attention and she brings over the garbage can and sits beside me. "Okay Stef see you soon, love you." Had I not been feeling so lousy I might have been able to make out the whole conversation. As I sat there rubbing my stomach, something that my biological mom used to do when Callie and I had stomach aches, I start to feel the vomit coming. With one action I take my hands off my stomach and grab the garbage can and just let myself slump over it, my body getting rid of its contents for the second time today. As I sit there I can feel Mamas hand rubbing circles on my back. Those hands stay there even when there is a knock at the office door. The knock was from Mom. I am so glad that she is here and for a moment I am finished vomiting. I feel like there might be a second wave so I decide to keep the garbage can on my lap and just lean back into the couch a bit more to relax. Mom opens a bottle of water and hands it to me. "Just rinse your mouth and spit it into the garbage can. Once you feel up to it you and I will head home." I smiled. Going home is all I want. I sat there in between my moms on the couch for a few more minutes when I leaned forward and again vomited into the can. While I was vomiting both moms were rubbing my back. I stood up, Mama handed me a plastic bag, kissed my cheek and sent me home with mom. Mom put her arm around me and we slowly walked to the car. I got into the car and buckled in and pulled out my phone to text Connor and let him know that I left.

I managed to keep from getting sick in the car on the way home but had that familiar rumble in my stomach and headed straight for the bathroom. I knelt down in front of the toilet and felt mom rubbing my back while I was getting sick again. When I was done mom took me and had me lean back against the tub. The coolness was really nice on my body. Mom placed a cold cloth on my forehead and I placed my head on her shoulder. We sit like this for a few minutes together in silence. Once I was sure I was done in the bathroom mom started the shower for me and left me to myself. When I got out of the shower there was a pair of pjs waiting for me. I put on the pjs and walked to bed. As soon as I got into bed I fell asleep. The exhaustion of the day finally catching up with me.

I I woke up the next morning before the alarm clock went off and my stomach felt better, I didn't feel hot, I didn't feel queasy. I got dressed and went downstairs to join the family for breakfast. I sat down in my spot beside Callie and her hand went right to my forehead. She smiled when I didn't feel hot anymore. I had a little bit of breakfast and just spent that Saturday relaxing inside with Mama.


	14. Sweeping Through 5

**For the purposes of this story series Jesus is in Colorado.**

"_Gosh it's so hot out here. Like really hot out here, Lena thought. Maybe if I run to my house, I can get cool. I take off sprinting and the more I run the farther my house gets away."_

I woke up drenched in sweat, I guess my dream was more real then I thought. I sit up in bed in the dark in the middle of the night. Stef is still sleeping so I grab my robe, get dressed and head downstairs.

I have no idea what I am looking for downstairs or what I am even doing down here but all I know is that being upstairs in bed made me all hot and sweaty. I go into the kitchen and stare into the fridge, maybe a cold glass of milk will help. I pour myself a glass and I sit there enjoying the silence so much I find myself zoning out. I am startled back to reality when I see someone in front of me. The someone is Stef. She says "there you are. I was worried when you were gone for a while and hadn't come back to bed. Are you okay my love?" I looked at Stef and nodded. She walked over stood behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

Stef lingered holding on for a few seconds more thinking that I might need it. She grabbed a drink of my milk and then grabbed my hand and lead me back to bed. I fell asleep and woke up when the alarm went off. I was startled awake by the alarm. Normally I'm not so fazed but today I was. I got out of bed and realized that I hadn't shaken off the dream from earlier and was still hot and I needed a shower. The only problem was that there wouldn't be enough time before heading to work. I got out my phone and called Monte to let her know that I am going to be a bit late. With Montes blessing I get the kids ready and when they left I walked upstairs and got in the shower. The shower felt so good, it was warm and the house was quiet. I got out, got dressed and went into work.

When I got to work, I was greeted with several things that all seemed to need my immediate attention. There was paperwork that all seemed to need to be signed today, there were students that needed to be seen, plus I want to look in on the kids. I start to speak with the students and I notice that my throat is a bit scratchy. I take a drink of water and continue dealing with the students. When all the punishments have been doled out, I take a few minutes to look in on the kids. After seeing that all my babies are where they are supposed to be I went back to my office to start on the paperwork. I was working on the paperwork for what felt like hours, but was in reality only about an hour and a half, I start to rub my head. I can feel a headache coming on so I start raiding my drawers looking for something to take the headache away. I found nothing, so I walk to Montes office in the hopes that she might have something. "Hi Monte, do you by any chance have any tylenol or advil?" Monte looked up at me, grabbed the bottle of tylenol and tossed it to me. I took two, tossed the bottle back and thanked her. When I was back in my office, I decided to take a few minutes to sit on the couch in my office and before I know it im being woken up by Timothy. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Timothy looked at me with concern as I wake up from my unintended nap. Timothy goes over some information about the meeting later in the week and he leaves my office. I head out of my office and off to the ladies room. As I'm washing my hands I look up at myself in the mirror and notice that I look kind of pale. "I guess that is why Timothy was alarmed" I think to myself. I then worry that maybe I didn't escape this month of everyone else being sick. Maybe I am getting the flu as well.

I head back to my office and back to the mountain of paperwork. I am interrupted by a call from Stef. "Hi Love, Timothy called and said he found you sleeping in your office in the middle of the day. I am leaving early as I have some paid half days and am wondering if you want me to pick you up. You can nap in our bed and I will take care of you." I nodded but didn't say anything. Stef said "Honey I can't see you nodding or shaking your head" "Oh sorry Stef, yes please pick me up." I got my jacket on and headed to wait outside.

I got out of the school just as Stef pulled up. She handed me a bottle of water and a plastic bag, she said "just in case your stomach rebels. We drove towards the house and I opened my window I was hot and the ac wasn't getting the car cold enough. We were almost home when I felt my stomach do a massive flip and out of nowhere I was head in the bag getting sick. Stef drove home as quickly as possible and once we were in the drive way she got out of the car and ran to my side and opened my door in an attempt to give me more room. She was there rubbing my leg. When I finished she took the bag from me, tied it up and threw it in the trash. She put her arm around me and helped me to bed. When I got to bed, I flopped in. I was so tired. All I wanted was to sleep for days and days. I wake up and try and bolt for the bathroom and see a trash can beside me on the floor and grab for that knowing it is closer. As soon as I start throwing up I feel a hand on my back and realize it's Callie. She sits beside me quietly rubbing my back until I am finished. I laid back down in bed and Callie climbs in on Stefs side and starts rubbing my stomach. I smile at this. Im so glad she feels comfortable enough with us to do this. When she finishes that without warning she slips away and I am by myself again. I am not tired and while Callie and I didn't say anything to each other having her here was comforting. She returned a few minutes later carrying a big bowl of water and a wash cloth and proceeds to give me a sponge bath on the areas that she can see. This sponge bath makes me cold, but also feels so good. I closed my eyes to enjoy it a little more.

I wake up and look at the clock it says 6:15 but I can't tell if that is am or pm. I see Stef in bed with me so I assume am. I decide to use this time for a shower and when I get into the bathroom I look in the mirror and like what I see. I don't look as bad as I did yesterday and my stomach doesn't seem to be bothering me anymore. When I get out of the shower I get dressed and head downstairs, I call in sick and decided to take it easy for the day. Stef ushers the kids out the door and then hands me a tea and guides me to the living room. We spent the day just watching movies and eating chicken soup. I'm sad that I got the flu that the rest of the family had but was glad to be well taken care of.


	15. Come and Get me

**This came as a review but Stef was supposed to be injured. I changed it up a bit. Hope it's still good. **

I'm sitting at my desk rubbing my eyes for what feels like the millionth time. When I rub my eyes my the zig zag lines go away. It's a shame it's only temporary. Before I know it the zig zags are back. My new partner Officer Tomlin notices my eye rubbing and drops some eye drops on my desk. I smile in his direction and leave to the bathroom where I can find a mirror and put in the eye drops.

I walk back to my desk in the hopes that the eye drops will help. The eye drops seem to be doing the trick but now I have a pounding headache. The headache felt like the kind that can't be easily stilled with a few Advil. I'm sitting and doing my paperwork when the Captain comes out to tell us that there is a bank robbery in progress and that we need to assist with. She Officer Tomlin and I get in the car and head to the scene. When we pull up we are one of about 10 squad cars there. I was glad that there were so many cars there, it meant that I might be able to get a chance to sit this one out. The officer in charge, Captain Grant, came over and told me that I was requested. The bank robber would only speak to a female officer and I am the only one. I get put on the radio and have to start trying to coax the robber out. I introduce myself and listen to the robbers demands while Captain Grant and his team get into place to safely escort him out. I see the robber in handcuffs being led out of the bank and I hand the walkie talkie back to Captain Grant. He thanks me for my help and I rub my aching temples in the hopes that applying a bit of pressure will help dull the pain. I silently drive back to the office and headed for my desk and my stack of paperwork. I'm working on my paperwork when Mike stands at my desk. I don't notice him there nor do I hear him. The pain in my head is louder then anything else. Mike tells me he is taking me to lunch and wont take no for an answer.

Mike and I head out to the local deli. It's a nice day and Mike suggests we walk the few blocks. I don't really want to walk, or drive or move for that matter. All I want to is sit at my desk and get through the day and go home to Lena and my bed. We get ot the deli and my mind is getting foggier and foggier. I don't know exactly what is being said but I see Mike holding a sandwich in my direction as though he is offering it to me. I don't take it and it takes all my strength to push past the fog and tell Mike that I don't want the sandwich.

We walk back to the station and I go back and sit at my desk. I start back on the paperwork and just get lost in my fog. I don't hear Mike on the phone with Lena. "Hey Lena, listen um, I know she hasn't had one in a while but I think that Stef might have a migraine. She has all the symptoms that she used to have when she would get them more frequently. I would offer to drive her home but I am going to stay and cover the rest of her shift. Do you think you or B could come and get her?" Lena replies "Oh no, she hasn't had one in at least 5 years, but I will come and get her. Thanks for calling Mike."

"So there is a change of plans, I know I was going to introduce you to mine and Stefs couples counsellor but Stef has a migraine and I need to pick her up from work. Let me get her home and then I will run you guys to the counsellors office and then I will head home to my wife" Lena says to Monte and Jenna. "Why don't we go with you, this way you can just pick up Stef and drop us off first then take Stef home?".

I'm sitting at my desk when someone puts sunglasses and a sweater on me. I feel someone help me to my feet, I hope it's Mike. If I need help in the office I always like to know he has my back. I can sense that I am outside now, which is likely what the sunglasses are for. I get buckled into the car and I feel it start moving. The car is quiet except for the roaring of the engine and the air conditioning feels so good on my face. I find myself completely faded out and have no idea where I am when the car stops. Someone gets out of the car, I can only assume it is Lena and I am left there all on my own. I am not sure how long the car is stopped, but the roar of the engine is replaced by an invasion of echoing and loud noises. These noises are louder then the noise in my head and I feel my stomach start to revolt. I try to work the buckle on the seat belt but I can't figure it out. I look for Lena but she isn't back yet and I try and breath through the overwhelming nausea but I can't. I find myself vomiting all over myself, the car chair and the floor. I am just about to sit back and try and get cooled by the air conditioning when Lena gets back into the car. I can feel her wiping my mouth and then I hear the familiar roar of the engine. I feel the car stop again and this time I hope I am home. I can feel my door of the car open and Lena is standing there. She is so kind and gentle and before I can even comprehend I am laying in bed with a cool cloth on my head. I can feel myself falling asleep.

I open my eyes, not really sure how long I've been out of it. I can see that it is night time, and I can see that Lena isn't there. I get up and head into the bathroom, I could really use a shower. I get out of the shower and a clean fresh pair of pajamas has been laid out. I leave the bathroom and see Lena sitting on the bed smiling at me. She can see just by how I am looking her that I am feeling a lot better and the truth is I am. I am also super glad that she came to get me so that I could get this migraine over this.

I go to sit down beside Lena and asked her about the specifics of the day from when she came to get me as I yawn. She looks at me and decides that it is something we can talk about in the morning. I lay back and cuddle Lena and close my eyes knowing that the worst of the headache is over.


	16. Brothers

**In this story Brandon is dating a girl other then Callie. **

"Come on girls hurry up we don't want to miss the train" Lena yelled up at Stef, Callie and Mariana. All three were notoriously poor packers and often took a long time to get their stuff ready. In unison all three yelled down "almost done".

Lena heard footsteps and hoped it was one of the ladies of the family. Instead it was Brandon. "Hi baby" Lena said while she hugged him. "Hi mama". And at that moment all of her kids and her wife filed into the kitchen. Stef laid down the ground rules "boys while we are away with your sisters Brandon is in charge. There will be no parties, you can each have a friend over but you must stay in the living room no friends upstairs. There is money for pizza one of the nights in the fruit bowl. Please don't do anything stupid or illegal. But other then that have fun."

The taxi honked to signal its arrival. Lena kissed each of her boys on the forehead and Stef followed closely behind. They both told the boys to have fun, headed out the door and were gone. The Foster boys all high fived each other and sat down to decide what they want to do for the day. Brandon and Jesus were busy texting their girlfriends telling them to come over while Jude was sitting quietly in the living room. He was kind of tried even though he had really only just woken up. Brandon was pouring himself a bowl of cereal when he saw Jude sleeping on the couch. He didn't really think anything of it, they had all gotten up early to see the girls off on their weekend retreat.

With Jude asleep in the living room Brandon and Jesus decided to bring their girlfriends to their rooms. They easily could have woken Jude and sent him to bed but decided not to. Jude sleeping allowed them to break the rules while still keeping him in the house.

It was about 3:00pm when Jesus surfaced from his room with his girlfriend looking for something to eat and drink. When he got down to the kitchen he heard the tv on. He figured that Jude was watching tv. Instead of what he thought he would see, he actually saw Jude laying on the couch eyes closed with his hand over his stomach and a small pile of vomit near the downstairs bathroom door. Jesus walked over to Jude and put his hand on his forehead and immediately falt how hot Jude was. Jesus called Brandon down to see if he felt the same thing. Brandon came rushing down and he too felt Judes forehead and felt how hot he was.

Jesus went and to get a cold cloth to put on Judes forehead and to get him some tylenol to help bring down his fever. Brandon went to clean up the vomit. The older boys said goodbye to their girlfriends and Brandon went up to get the thermometer.

Jude sat up on the edge of the couch with put his hand on his stomach and started to breathe heavy. Jesus came rushing to his brothers side with the garbage bin and told Jude "Dude, it's better to get it out. You will feel so much better if you just vomit already." Jude looked up at Jesus with tears in the corner of his eyes and asked "Will you rub my back like Mama does?" "Of course. I'm not going anywhere." Jesus said as he started to rub Judes back.

Brandon came downstairs with the thermometer and an extra blanket. He dropped off the blanket and handed the thermometer to Jesus. He went and got another bag and changed the garbage. Brandon was happy to take on more of a backseat role for this. He was happy to see Jesus so caring.

Jesus took Judes temperature, put the extra blanket over his shivering brother and went to get him a drink. Jesus went outside to catch Brandon before he came in from taking out the garbage. He wanted to let Brandon know Judes temperature without Jude hearing. "Hey so I took Judes temperature. It was 103. Should we take him to the hospital, that seems really high?" Jesus asked. "We gave him some Tylenol only recently. Why don't we wait another hour and see what his temperature is then." Brandon suggested.

As both boys walked into the house Brandons phone started to ring. "Perfect timing mom I was just about to call you" Brandon said. "You were?" Stef asked. "Yep. Jude has a fever over 103 and he has been sick. Jesus and I have rubbed his back, given him Tylenol and some drinks. Should we take him to the emergency room?" Brandon asked. Stef could hear the concern in his voice. "Give the Tylenol a chance to work and check his temperature in an hour. If it's still as high as it is now or higher then take Jude to the ER and then call me and we will come home. Make sure Jude stays hydrated. We don't want him to get dehydrated. Tell your brothers I love them and we will talk soon." Stef said.

Brandon went upstairs to get some homework to work on in the kitchen so he could be nearby if Jude needed him. Jude slept well for about an hour and half and started to stir. Brandon got up from the dining room to go to him but Jesus, who was in the kitchen, beat him to it. Jesus knelt down in front of his brother and felt his forehead. Jude still felt hot to him, and just as Jesus reached over to get the thermometer Jude bolted for the bathroom. Jesus followed behind and sat there rubbing Judes back. When Jude was done both boys just sat back against the door and just waited in silence for a few minutes. When Jude was sure he was done, Jesus helped him up and helped him back to the couch. Both boys got Jude settled and then Brandon took Judes temperature. He took it once, and noticed that it said 103.6 and thought that maybe he didn't do it right so he did it again and it said the same thing. He went to show Jesus.

Jesus told Brandon to get the car warmed up, he didn't want Jude shivering all the way to the hospital and then Jesus went and got some sweat pants and a sweat shirt and brought them down to Jude. "Hey buddy, your fever is higher then it was earlier. B and I are going to take you to the ER just in case. We don't anything bad to happen while moms are gone. They will never let us be home alone ever again. Lets get you dressed." Slowly Jude was dressed and Jesus had his arm around his brother guiding him to the car.

They made it to the hospital in record time. Jesus helped Jude out of the car while Brandon went to look for a parking spot. Brandon parked his car and called his mom. "Hey Baby" Stef said. "Hi mom, Judes fever went up after taking the tylenol and he doesn't seem to keep anything down so we are at the hospital with him." "Mama, your sisters and I will leave right away. We will be there in about an hour" Stef said. "Wait mom, i appreciate that you guys want to leave, but we might be in and out in an hour. You guys stay where you are, if it looks like we will be here over night I will let you know okay?".

Stef reluctantly agreed and hung up. Brandon filled out the forms and they were quickly called back by the doctor. The three boys went back to the exam room, Jesus helping Jude get there. "Hi I'm Doctor Baker, what seems to be the trouble" "Hi I'm Jude. I don't feel so good." Jesus chimed in "he has been throwing up most of the day and he has a high fever. Our moms are out of town and just thought it would be safe to come here because his fever didnt go down after we gave him Tylenol." Doctor Baker took his temperature and had a nurse draw some blood and got Jude started on a saline drip. He made sure to put some meds in it to help settle Judes stomach and to help bring down the fever. The three boys just stayed there relaxing when they heard a commotion, a quiet knock and then they saw their moms and sisters. Stef insisted on coming to the hospital even though she knew the boys had everything covered.

Jude woke up a few hours later feeling a lot better. Doctor Baker came in and was pleased that Judes fever had broken and he hadnt been sick in a few hours. They released him to his moms. The family went home and Jude took a shower. On his way to bed he stopped by Brandons room and said "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I was a bother." Brandon smiled. "You were not a bother, you can't help it if you get sick. I'm just glad you are getting better". He said the same thing to Jesus who said "When I get sick, Mariana says I turn into a baby. So you are a way better sick person then me. Glad to see you are feeling better."

Jude went to sleep feeling so much love.


	17. Discovery

"Make sure you are all wearing your very best clothes. You don't want to look like slobs at this restaurant." Lena said to everyone.

They all marched down stairs to see Stuart and Dana standing there dressed to the 9s. "Wow grandma you look great." Brandon said. The other kids nodded in approval. Stuart was being honored in a gala by a local community group for all of his hard work. Stuart had offered to take the kids and let Stef and Lena have some time to themselves.

The family piled into the rented limo and sped towards the hotel ballroom. When they arrived they were shown to their seats and made small talk with each other. The kids looked at the menu and noted that there quite a few things on the menu that they had never heard of before and at least one or two things that they were wanting to try. Or at least Jesus was wanting to try. Despite living near the coast he had never had lobster in his life and was so excited for that to come out to him later for him to try. As each course finished a speaker would take the stage and comment about something having to do with Stuart. Then the next course and a speaker and so on. Jesus had just finished his lobster and loved it. He was secretly hoping that he might be able to get more. There was yet another speaker, dessert and then it was time for Stuart to speak. While his gramps was giving his speech Jesus noticed that hi arms were really itchy. He felt like his arms were burning but he knew that he wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want to ruin the night. When Stuart got back to his table, Jesus's stomach started flipping all over and before he knew what was going off he was bolting to the bathroom. He barely got there in time before his dinner decided to rear its ugly head. At the table Mariana noticed that he had been gone for a while. "B, do you think you can go and check on Jesus. He went to the bathroom a while ago and hasn't come back yet. I don't see him on the dance floor or anything please." Mariana asked her older brother. Brandon got up and found the bathroom. He walked in and started to look at the bottom of the stalls. He noticed there was only one person there and that the shoes looked familiar. "Jesus?" Brandon asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" " Are you okay, you've been in here for a while." Brandon asked sounding concerned. "Um, can you look at something for me? Like in the stall?" Brandon was a little weary but went in anyways. "So um, is it normal to have a rash like this? It really burns and it's all red and I don't feel good, I think I need my bed. Can you think of an excuse to take me home?" Jesus said with an exhausted, pleading look in his eye. "I don't have the car here. Why don't you come out of here, go back to the table, tell Grams you don't feel well and call moms. I'm sure one or both of them will come and get you." Brandon said. He stepped back out of the stall and towards the sink to wash his hands, Jesus came out a few minutes later.

After both boys were washed up they went back to the table and sat down. He waited for his grandparents to get off the dance floor and said "Gramps, I don't know if I ate too much at dinner, but I don't feel very well. I was so looking forward to this but I am hoping that you will be okay if I call my moms to come and get me." "Of course. I'm sorry you are not well. Do you want to take a taxi instead? You will likely get one of those faster then your moms can get here. I will cover it." Gramps said. Jesus gave him a week smile "I appreciate that Gramps, I really do, but I kind of want Mama around in case I get sick." Jesus proceeded to call. "Hi baby, how is it going there?" Lena asked. "It's okay. Everyone here seems to really love Gramps. I am calling to see if you guys can pick me up. I think I ate too much at dinner and now I am paying for it." "Yep. Mom and I will just get ready and leave shortly. Love you." and then Lena hung up.

At home, "Hey babe, we need to go pick up Jesus. He thinks he ate too much and now he is paying for it." Lena said as Stef giggled lightly to herself, that kid and food. He's a human vacuum. "I will grab some plastic bags" Stef said as they left the house and headed towards their son.

At the party Jesus got up, he was getting hot and just wanted to go outside for some air. He kissed his Grams on the cheek and thanks his grandparents for bringing him and he started to get up to leave. Brandon got up as well and put his arm around his brother and led him out. The boys were out there for about 5 minutes saying nothing, just enjoying the coolness of the night breeze when their moms pulled up. Stef could see that Jesus didn't look well. "Hi baby, you look awful, lets get you to bed. Thanks for looking after him B." Stef said as she slid her arm where Brandons once was and led her middle son to the car. She helped him get into the back seat and climbed in next to him as Lena drove them home. "Here, lets undo your tie and untuck your shirt, it might help make you a little more comfortable on the way home." Stef said. Jesus just let her do those things as he concentrated on not scratching his arms. They got home and Jesus went right upstairs with his moms following closely behind. "Why don't you take a shower? It might make you feel better." Lena suggested.

Jesus stood looking in the mirror, he had his shirt off and was wearing a towel. He noticed that he had a red splotchy itchy and burning rash all up his arms and part of his stomach. He was very concerned. He turned off the shower and went to ask his moms what they thought it could be. Their door was open so he went right in, he was about to ask about the rash but they saw it. "Ouch baby that looks like it's itchy. Does it hurt?" Stef asked, Jesus nodded. "Okay um, a cold bath might help but I'm not sure what it is, I'm thinking we should make a quick run to the emergency room. I don't like the look of it and Dr. Inez won't be in her office for appointments for another few days." Jesus went and put on sweat pants and the loosest t-shirt he could find and the three of them headed out towards the ER. Lena called her mom on the way to let her know and told the kids that Brandon is in charge until they get back.

The ER wasn't very busy on this particular night so they were brought back into a room quickly. "Hello all, I'm doctor Caplan. Jesus what seems to be the trouble?" " "Well have this itchy, burning rash that was't there earlier today." Okay, lie back and let me take a look. "okay, okay, yep, yep, okay. Well young man, from what I can see it looks like you have hives." the doctor said. "What are hives?" Jesus and his moms said. "It's basically a rash that happens when you ingest a food that you are allergic too or if you get stung by something. What are you allergic to?" Jesus shrugged. "He's got no allergies that we know of." Lena said. "Okay I'm going to do a scratch test, I think this is being caused by an allergy and a scratch is an easy for us to test many allergens at once. Did you have anything new to eat today that you've never eaten before or think that it's at all possible that you might have gotten stung by something?" Doctor Caplan said. "I had lobster at dinner and I've never had that before, but that's the only thing that I can think of." "Perfect that gives me a good place to start." The doctor called in the nurse and the on call allergist and they performed a scratch test. As doctor Caplan had suspected, it showed that Jesus has an allergy to lobster. He went to tell the family "So it appears we have the likely culprit for your hives. You are allergic to lobster. So no more eating them okay. I will write you a prescription for some anti-histamines which should help clear up the hives, as well as a prescription for cortisone cream which should help with the itching and burning." "Is it fatal?" Jesus asked scared. " I dont think so. Your initial reaction would have likely been much worse. But that doesn't mean it wont be in time. But for now just avoid eating them. Have a great night, and if you need anything, my contact info is on the top of the prescription page. "

The three of them headed home, Jesus took one of anti-histamines, rubbed some of the cortisone cream on his rash and went to bed. Stef went to check on the others as they had all been home for about an hour. She stopped in on Brandon first. "Hey B" "Hey, hows Jesus?" "He's okay. It was hives caused by an allergic reaction to lobster. It's not fatal but he just cant eat it." "That sucks. I'm glad it's not fatal. He must be bummed, he loved the lobster when he was eating it." Stef just smiled at that. She kissed Brandon on the cheek and said good night. Stef then wondered into the girls room. "Hey guys." Mariana immediately shot up off the bed. "How's Jesus?" "He's okay. He is allergic to lobsters and his body broke out in hives because of it. He is in bed. It's not fatal. He just cant eat lobster any more." Mariana let out her breath. Callie spoke "We are so glad he is okay. He had us all worried there for a second." "I want to hear all about the party but tomorrow after we've all had some sleep. Love you girls." Stef said as she kissed them both on the forehead. "Love you too they said in unison" Stef walked into the room that Jesus and Jude shared and found both of them asleep. She kissed them both and made a mental note to tell Jude the next day. She walked into her own room, and found that Lena was also sleeping. Stef got changed quickly and laid down in bed and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the outcome of this day could have been a whole lot worse.


	18. The Dream

**This was a request. I hope you all like it. It was a prompt that took me a while to write as I wanted to do it justice and still have it be a plausible situation. I know it's short, but this is like rewrite number 8 or 9. Heck dreams aren't always long. *I don't own anything to do with The Fosters. Maybe in a dream I will...**

"Come on Callie, no one really likes giving blood but you have too. Mama and I will be there to. You can hold my hand and Mama will do her best to distract you."

"I thought you already knew my blood type" Callie said. "Bill gave us a file that has it but we just want to be 100% sure that it is correct. Consider it a check up for your files." Stef said.

The three head back to the exam room and the nurse comes in. "Hi Callie, I'm Sarah. I'm here to take your blood. It won't take too long and will hurt a bit. If the pain gets to be too much please let me know. Just relax it will be over before you know it." Sarah said. She proceeded to prep Callie for the blood draw. Callie turned her head towards her Mama and let out a single tear. "Slugabug, look in my eyes, you are brave, you are strong. It is okay if it hurts but it will only be a moment. Squeeze my hand if you need it" Stef said. Lena wiped away Callies tear and started to rub her back in order to provide some kind of comfort. "There, all done. You did awesome Callie. I want you to sit here for a few minutes, just to make sure that everything is okay and I will be back to release you. See you all in a few minutes" Sarah said as she left the room with the blood sample.

"Thank goodness that is over. I really dont ever want to do that again." Callie said. She just sat there in the same position as she had been. Sarah came in "So you are free to go. Here is a pamphlet to read over in case there are any complications. Have a great day. The doctor will call with your results in a few days."

The days seemed to whiz by when the home phone rang. "Hello this is Dr. Clarke, may I please speak with Stefanie or Lena Adams Foster?" "This is Stefanie" she said. "I want to let you know, we have the results of Callies blood test. I ran the tests on Callies blood and compared it to your last test and it is identical. You both have the same blood type. We did a DNA test and it appears that Callie is related to you by blood. Did you ever have a daughter when you had your oldest son?" Dr. Clarke said. "Not that I can remember but things seem to blend into one another. It's possible. Wow I knew the connection was strong but I didnt know it was that strong" Stef said.

That morning I woke up smiling. Lena asked me why and I told her about the dream. We both got up and walked towards the girls room, looked in on our oldest daughter as she slept and smiled. As much as I wanted to be her mother by blood, I knew that our upcomming adoption would be perfect for us.


	19. My Day Off

**I don't own The Fosters. I kind of wish I did. **

Dear Diary,

Wednesday 11:15 pm

What a day. First I can't find my contact lenses, even now I still can't find them. Then I was running late and literally had to sprint to school. I must have been in lala land because I swear I didn't hear mama call to say that she was leaving. Then it was like each teacher was out to get me, I have so much homework. Don't they know that we are only about a week to end of term exams and we are all trying to cram. Then Mat was all over me today about how I was rubbing my eyes all day.

I guess I can't be too mad at Mat. I have been rubbing my eyes a lot. They really sting. On the upside mama had a meeting and mom had to work late so we got to have pizza for dinner. Good night diary.

Dear Diary,

Friday, 7:35pm

What a difference over night can make. I woke up yesterday morning and couldn't get my eyes open. I kind of freaked out and screamed for mama. She came in and tried to get me to open my eyes and they were all crusty and stuck together. I think she knew what was going on. I heard her leave and then come back and she put something wet and warm on my eyes. After what felt like a million years I was able to open my eyes. I almost wished I hadn't they really, really hurt. Mama asked me if I felt okay, and I did. Well all except for my eyes. I asked mama if it was because of my contacts, but she said she didnt think so. I had to go to the doctor, mama told me she thought I had pink eye.

We got to the doctors office and I had to sit with my eyes closed. They were so itchy and burning. It's weird how you take for granted things like seeing. After talking with the doctor at length and having to keep my eyes open all appointment I was so happy to get back to the car where I could just relax. Moms stopped off to get my prescription for antibiotics and eye drops and some other special treats as mom said and we headed home.

I had to force my eyes open so that I could get up the stairs and head to bed. Mom came in and she was so loud. She came in and showed me the surprises. Gosh, I didn't think that mom knew that I love banana popsicles. She bought me a whole box. Mom put my eye drops in, I had a popsicle and decided to take a nap. The whole doctor thing wore me out.

I must have slept longer then I thought because I woke up to Callie dropping off her bag. I realized that my eyes didnt hurt as much as they did earlier in the day. I put on my glasses and went down to dinner. Callie was so great. She held my hand and made sure I didn't get hurt on my way to dinner.

After dinner finished, I went to the stairs to head back to bed when I get scooped up. I look over and see Jesus has scooped me up. He brought me to bed, helped me with my eye drops and I went to bed.

When I woke up this morning, it was easier to open my eyes. It still hurt to open my eyes but at least I could. I start to sit up and in walked Mama. She put in my drops and snuck me a pre breakfast banana popsicle and sit with me for a few minutes. She tells me that she is going to stay home with me today and that makes me happy. I don't like this pink eye thing but I do like having some alone time with Mama. She was great with me today and the drops they gave me were amazing. They made my eye hurt a lot less. I went down to have dinner and it was soo good. Mama didnt want to cook today so we had chinese food. It has been so long since we had that. All my siblings were wondering if they could get pink eye so that we could have this more often. They dont want it. It is a really awful feeling.

Dinner is over, I'm back in my bed. I was able to make up the stairs on my own today. Mama says about a week more for the antibiotics and then I should be totally good again. I should be well enough to go back to school on Monday. Good. I'm bored. Besides the popsicles, mom bought me a new pair of ear buds so that I could listen to music if my eyes hurt too much to open. You can only listen to so much music before you start to get bored.

I'm going to shower and go to sleep. Good night diary.


End file.
